This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This reporting period, a previously submitted patent application relating to hyperpolarized gases to detect SPIONs in metastatic cancer cells has been filed by Duke and is starting the licensing discussions. --- B. Driehuys, R.T. Branca, Methods and Compositions for Molecular Imaging, filed 18 April, 2008. Another patent was filed previously related to our xenon gas exchange imaging, which is being licensed by GE --- B Driehuys, Cofer GP;Duke University, assignee. Systems and methods for assessing pulmonary gas transfer using hyperpolarized 129Xe. US. filed 3 Oct 2006.